westbrookfandomcom-20200214-history
Maisie Melrose
Maisie's a sweet girl, at least up to a point where that's as sweet as she can get. Can be troublesome. Backstory Maisie’s very observant, she pays close attention to what happens with the world and people around her, She learned to be patient. And very emotional when it comes to certain things, but she’s known to be detached from her emotional capacity, Maisie’s non-judgmental unless there’s a real reason for it. She can be stubborn and rebellious when rules decide to get in the way. Maisie’s used to being alone but can’t stand it. She always feels like she needs at least someone by her side, doesn’t matter who really. But hates to be left alone with her own thoughts that come to torture her. She’s playful, and spontaneous, very Imaginative, and coordinated. She can be sweet only when she wants to be. Humorous to make the people around her smile, allowing herself to be distracted by their momentary happiness to get away from her everlasting sadness. Maisie's never had a real home or a family. Even though she’d wanted one for as long as she can remember, she never got adopted. Given up as a newborn set into foster care for most of her life. She’d never met or of knew of her parents, and it’s not as though she didn’t try. Maisie always had a hard life to begin with, being in the system of course had it’s hard days, it was difficult for her to remember when it was actually a good one. Group homes and foster parents weren’t all good to her. Growing up it was hard for her to form lasting relationships, considering she kept on bouncing from house to house. The last home she was in, and the longest actually. Staying there a whole 3 years. She met Sara, she was the one person Maisie could count on, they had each-other’s back. No matter what, at least that’s what Maisie thought at the time. They grew close, whenever they could, they would sneak out usually would go out together to do rather.. Illegal drawings of sorts.. Graffiti. They did Graffiti. Maisie grew a love for it, and for art itself. Something about it that let her be free. Their relationship only grew stronger, they were best friends. At least that was until Sara started sneaking out more often, without Maisie. One day, in one of the homes she was staying at for the time being a fight broke out between the older man who was fostering them and Sara, she’d been caught trying to sneak out. And he was known to have a temper with the other kids. But whenever he attempted to put his hands on either of them Sara used to stand up to him and for some.. Reason it worked? Maisie never figured out why he listened to her but he did. This time was different. This time he didn’t listen, the fight escalated to physical harm. Mitchell, The man who had been fostering her and the rest of the kids that were living there. Grabbed Sara rather roughly, and something in Maisie.. snapped. She was afraid of him doing something Maisie couldn’t forgive, grabbing a knife from the kitchen and wishing she hadn’t done what she did. He lived, it wasn’t particularly deep wound. Calling the ambulance and the social worker, Maisie was sent to juvie. It wasn’t for a long time. Most of the kids explained the situation what happened, and it was ruled as self-defense. Mitchell, didn’t get jail-time. He didn’t even get his foster-license taken away. Deciding to remove Maisie from the home itself, she got the chance to say goodbye to Sara, and it was more than hard to do. Unbeknownst to Maisie, Sara had been sleeping with the older man. The fight happened because Sara was meeting a younger boy, attempting to run away soon. Along with Maisie, but that plan didn’t exactly work out. As Maisie was sent to live with Lewis, a police officer who’d decided to foster her, in WestBrook, Maine. Season 1 Category:Characters